The Sons Of Halliwell
by mariaco790
Summary: Series of Wyatt-Chris brother fics. New future.
1. Chapter 1

**Love you too little bro!**

****_A/N. My first ever piece of fanfiction. Please be kind._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed._

Summary: Wyatt convinces Chris to help him with a vanquish. Cue annoying Wyatt, frustrated Chris, and a clinically insane demon. Brotherly-bonding fic.

* * *

><p>Chris was going to kill Wyatt. He was going to brutally murder him. Wyatt convinced Chris to accompany him on what he was convinced was a simple vanquish of a Warlock, supposed to take no more than 10 minutes, in and out, home in time for date night. Instead he was spending his Saturday night taking cover behind a rock in some gloomy lair in the Underworld, whilst avoiding being incinerated by fireballs by over a dozen demons, with Wyatt nowhere to be seen. The first thing he was doing if he survived this, was orbing Wyatt into a volcano.<p>

_About an hour earlier_

"No," said Chris, as he crossed the hallway to his room. "No freaking way am I going on a vanquish, I have a date tonight!" Wyatt had cornered Chris after he got out of the shower, insisting that he help him vanquish a Warlock he had been investigating.

"Oh come on, I've been tracking this guy all week, he's going to attack tonight across town. I need you! You'll be back in plenty of time for your date with Sandra."

Chris looked at him, "Lisa, her name is Lisa. And why do you need me? Surely you can take on this guy yourself?"

Wyatt responded as Chris made his way to his closet, "What happened to Sandra? I liked her."

Chris halted, turned around and looked at him, "There was no Sandra; there has never been a Sandra. I've been dating Lisa for six months. You know this; you've met her multiple times. She had dinner with all of us last week. God, what it must be like to live in that simple head of yours. Anyway, the Warlock?"

"Hey, I'm not simple!" Wyatt retaliated as Chris walked into his closet and closed the door over, "but I looked him up in the book and he can only be vanquished with a spell, which the book didn't give. So I need you to write one."

Chris stuck his head out from behind the door, "and why can't you write one yourself?"

"Because everyone knows I'm terrible at writing spells and that you're great at it. Or have you forgotten that time I accidentally turned Melinda into a kitten and you fixed it." Wyatt replied.

"How could I forget?" called Chris from the closet, "Mom made you scrub the kitchen floor with a toothbrush every day for a week, which wasn't nearly harsh enough in my opinion."

"Only because you told her what happened," said Wyatt coldly. "And I was ten, it was plenty harsh."

Chris emerged from the closet mostly dressed, carrying two shirts and smirking, "Yeah, good times." He held the shirts up to Wyatt, "blue or black?" He asked.

"Black, it compliments your eyes better." Chris quirked an eyebrow. "What? It does! Now are you going to help me or not?"

Chris laughed and put on the black shirt, tossing the other one over his chair. "I still don't want to, but if you really need me, and there are innocents in danger, then I don't see that I have a choice."

"Wonderful, you go to the attic and get working on the spell, and I'll get some snacks. Can't fight on an empty stomach!" Wyatt said cheerfully.

"You could help with the spell," said Chris pointedly.

"Hey, you're the smart, resourceful one, and I'm the pretty, powerful one. I'd just get in your way." Wyatt responded as they left Chris' room.

Chris considered that. "True point," he nodded. They split up once they got to the stairs, Chris going up, Wyatt going down. "Get me some chips while you're down there."

"Nuh uh! You have a date tonight; need to leave room for dinner. You'll have a glass of water and like it," laughed Wyatt as he ran off down the stairs.

"I hate you!" Chris called after him.

"Love you too little bro!" Wyatt yelled.

* * *

><p>40 minutes later the boys were both in the attic. Chris was hunched over the Book of Shadows, researching their Warlock. Wyatt on the other hand was relaxed on the sofa stuffing his face with some week old Chinese food he found in the fridge. Chris would have been bewildered by this, but he'd seen Wyatt stomach much, much worse over the years, including one notable Thanksgiving when he single-handedly ate an entire turkey that had been covered in a strange green slime that had been left over from a demon which had been blown up by their mother. Ever since, Chris had never questioned his brother's seemingly iron stomach. Instead he was much more interested in what he'd read in the book.<p>

"What the hell kind of Warlock name is 'Boris?' " Chris asked, baffled.

"Beats me dude." Wyatt replied. "Maybe it was a popular name when he was born? "

"Yeah, but you think he would've changed it when he grew up. I mean, it's not exactly the most threatening of names."

Wyatt laughed. "I can just imagine demons and witches all over world, living in fear of this guy. 'Run from me, I am the great and powerful Boris!' Ha! You got that spell ready?"

"I think so, but I'm not a hundred per cent on it. The book doesn't have a lot on him, just that he once worked for the Source before being banished by him for mocking his appearance. So I had to wing it a bit. It should work, but let's hope Boris isn't that powerful." Chris said.

"Teasing the Source of all Evil about his face. What an idiot." Wyatt got up from the couch and joined his brother by the book. "We should be going; he should be attacking in an alley across the city soon."

"Why is it always an alley? You think the demons might mix it up every now and again, but nope, always an alley. Ah whatever, as long as I'm back for my date in time."

Wyatt put his hand on Chris' shoulder and orbed them out of attic, while saying, "Calm down, it'll only take 10 minutes tops."

* * *

><p>So here Chris was, dodging fireballs and attempting to take out as many demons as he could by himself. After orbing into the alley (and saving their innocent) the boys discovered that Boris wasn't working alone. After Wyatt threw him into a wall with his telekinesis, Boris called in reinforcements, three mildly powerful demons, before he blinked out of the alley. Wyatt decided that it was better if they split up, Wyatt would take on the demons, and Chris would go after Boris since he had the vanquishing spell. Chris followed him to his lair in the Underworld, where immediately upon orbing in, he'd found himself in a room full of demons. Diving behind a rock and cursing Wyatt for sending him after Boris alone, he began to try and take the demons out.<p>

After vanquishing four of them with their own fireballs, and another three by impaling them with some handy rocks, he was seriously beginning to envy his older brother. While Chris was a powerful witch in his own right, Wyatt had that whole 'twice-blessed, great power' thing, allowing him to vanquish foes like these a lot quicker and easier than Chris. But while Wyatt had raw power, Chris had intellect and resourcefulness, so while continuing to call Wyatt every curse-word under the sun, and mentally planning his revenge on his sibling, he sent a telekinetic shockwave towards the ceiling of the cave above the demons. The result was as he had expected, and hoped. Stalactites began to rain down from the ceiling, rather graphically impaling some of the demons in the head, and killing them. Anyone else might have been disgusted, shocked or at least unnerved at the sight of it, but after years of doing and seeing this, it barely fazed him, and in fact made him mentally celebrate. His victory was short lived however, as one of the (few) remaining demons sent a fireball his way, catching him in the chest, and knocking him to the ground.

It was at this point that Wyatt finally orbed in.

"Where the hell have you been?" yelled Chris. Wyatt was about to say something, but Chris cut him off, "Never mind! Take them out!"

Wyatt did as he was told, and quickly vanquished all three demons left in the room. "Sorry I took so long," he said when he was done, "Those guys up top were pretty strong, and a few more showed up. No match for me though, you know, because I'm so awesome." He said happily and turning towards his brother. It was at this point he noticed Chris was lying on the ground, with a nasty looking bloody gash on his chest. Wyatt's face fell, and he ran to his brother.

"Relax, it's not as bad as it looks, just help me up." Chris said before Wyatt could talk. Wyatt obeyed.

"Hold still, I'll heal you."

"There's no time, we need to get Boris. After we arrived he made off down that passage." Chris pointed toward an opening in the cave wall.

Wyatt was unsure. "Chris, that wound nee-"

Chris cut him off again. "It'll take too long, Boris could get away. Now come on!"

They made their way across the room towards the opening. Through it was a dank, dark passage lit only by a few torches. The boys walked down it as fast as they could, while remaining vigilant of enemies. Chris had torn off one of the sleeves of his shirt to use as a makeshift bandage for his injury along the way, which was helping stop the bleeding.

A few minutes later they entered a relatively large room. The room was decorated lavishly, with what appeared to be fine wares and intricate trinkets. At the back of this room, and facing them, was a raised stage, upon which there was an enormous throne. Sitting in this throne was Boris, who had a smug look on his face.

"I am Boris the Belligerent." He said. "Welcome to my home. I see you have disposed of my armies. I am impressed with your power. However, you have interfered in my affairs tonight, and thus I am forced to destroy you."

"Armies? A Throne room? This guy is seriously insane. Clearly deluded." Chris whispered to his brother.

Wyatt whispered back, "Obviously, but that Throne is bitchin'." Chris rolled his eyes.

Boris continued on, oblivious of the brothers' conversation. "I have spent many years cultivating and building my kingdom into the immense force it is today."

"Immense you say, just how big and powerful is this kingdom? Because we did a little checking on you, and you aren't exactly well known. In fact, we could barely find any mention of you." Chris said.

"You dare interrupt me!" Boris roared. "I am the great and powerful Boris!"

Wyatt smirked at his brother, "Told you he'd say something like that."

Boris pointed at them. "You two are the Sons of Halliwell, powerful witches from the surface world."

"Oh wonderful, he's heard of us." Wyatt said smiling. "Sons of Halliwell is a new one though."

"Your reputation precedes you. You two have slayed many of my kind, and thus must pay for your crimes. You will not leave this room alive." Boris said, while getting up from his throne.

"Buddy, what makes you think you stand a chance against us." Wyatt asked confidently.

Boris was looking rather cocky at this point. "Firstly, because you are injured." He said, gesturing towards Chris, who was clutching his wound and looking alarmingly pale. "And secondly," he added, "because before you entered, I cast an anti-teleporting spell for this room. No-one is getting in or out, preventing you from escaping." Boris was looking even smugger than before after this announcement.

"Doesn't that prevent you from escaping as well? And stop you from summoning reinforcements?" Wyatt responded.

Boris' face drained of colour as realized the flaw in his plan. After a long pause he gathered himself again. "No matter, for I shall be the one who is victorious, and my minions will not be needed. Now, prepare for battle!"

Boris conjured a sword and shield for himself, and immediately started darting around the room like a hyperactive child. He jumped over tables and chairs, took cover behind tapestries, rolled over the floor, from one side of the room to the other. Chris and Wyatt were astounded to say the least, and stood stock still, mouths agape, watching his bizarre movements. When Boris reached the centre of the room, Wyatt lazily lifted the throne into the air and brought it down crashing on top of Boris' head.

"Chris, say the spell." Wyatt said, while Boris was struggling to free himself from underneath the heavy throne.

"Uh, right." Chris replied. Taking out the piece of paper in his pocket and unfolding it, he read,

"_Under the Source you were disgraced,_

_Shamed by the one with the ugly face,_

_I vanquish you now with this spell,_

_See ya Boris, go straight to hell."_

Boris' vanquish was one of the most pathetic Wyatt had ever seen. He just simply 'popped' out of existence. No explosion, no bang and no mess, just a little smoke, and even that looked boring.

Turning to Chris he asked, "Shamed by the one with the ugly face?"

"It worked didn't it." Chris said weakly, before collapsing to the ground, his injury finally getting the better of him. Wyatt quickly bent over Chris and started healing him, panic in his face. After a few moments longer than normal, his wound healed, and Wyatt pulled him up from the ground.

"Let's see, all in all that wasn't too bad was it?" Wyatt said as he looked around cheerfully.

Murder in his eyes, Chris grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in close, "Wasn't too bad? We faced an army of demons! I got hit by a fireball! I almost died! I ruined my favourite shirt! What part of this wasn't too bad!"

Wyatt thought hard, "Well..."

"Yes?"

"You can still make your date." Wyatt said helpfully. "Might want to get changed first though." He added, gesturing towards Chris' torn, bloody shirt.

Chris released him, "Ughh, why do I even bother? We better get back to the manor; Boris' spell should've ended when he died. You owe me big time for this. I hate you.

Wyatt threw an arm around Chris' neck, and replied with an enormous grin on his face, while orbing them home "Love you too little bro."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter two: 'Tarzan and the Battleaxe' will be up soon.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Tarzan and the Battleaxe**

****_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed._

Wyatt and Chris are having trouble with a demon. Fortunately, they receive some help from beyond the grave.

* * *

><p>Chris was exhausted. He'd been up from six in the morning after having spent the day shopping in New York with Melinda and the cousins. He had been ordered by his mother and the aunts to look after them for the day while they went across the country to shop, because apparently there weren't any decent stores in San Francisco. Wyatt had only gotten out of it because he claimed he had a paper due. So Chris been forced to spend the day being dragged from shop to shop, by six ridiculously chatty, over-excited teenage girls, whilst being forced to carry their bags. So nine hours later, after he dropped the girls off at Phoebe's house, he orbed into his room and immediately collapsed onto his bed, intending to stay there for at least a day or two. His joy was short-lived though by the sound of an incredibly annoying orb sound in his room, and he had a fair idea who it was.<p>

"Get out." He ordered, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Chris I need your help." Said the intruder.

"I don't care, ask someone else. And learn how to knock." Replied an agitated Chris.

"There is no-one else. Henry Jr. is sick so Paige is looking after him, Phoebe's busy with her new book, mom is at the restaurant, dad is at magic school grading tests and everyone else is too young. Now get up, I need you." Insisted Wyatt.

Chris looked at his brother, scowl on his face. "And I needed you today, but you abandoned me. How is that paper by the way?"

"Umm..."

"That's what I thought. Now what do you want?" Chris asked.

"Demons." Wyatt said simply.

Chris sighed miserably, "Of course. Spill."

"Alright so I was scrying for evil," said Wyatt, "and I found som-"

Chris cut him off, "Why were you scrying for evil?"

"I was bored. I wanted something to do."

Chris scowled at him again, "If you were so bored you could have helped me in New York!"

Wyatt laughed him off, "Please. I'd rather take on an army of Boris' before going through that torture." Chris threw a pillow at him. "But anyway, I found evil down in the docks. So I orbed over to scout it out, thinking it was just a couple of low-levels."

"But?" Chris asked.

"Some upper-level guy, attacked me as soon as I arrived. He took everything I threw at him, had to get out before he killed me. Was able to slice a bit flesh of him with a dagger first though. It should be able to help us with a potion."

Chris sighed dejectedly, "Fine, we'll hit the book."

"Great," said Wyatt smirking, "and I swear. This time_ will only_ take 10 minutes, I promise." Chris threw another pillow at him.

* * *

><p>"Is this him?"<p>

"No."

"This guy?"

"No."

"What about him?"

"Chris that's a woman."

"He could be a shapeshifter. You don't know!"

Chris sighed. They had spent the last fifteen minutes flipping through the book trying to identify the demon, so far without any success. While Wyatt was determined to find his demon, Chris was just growing increasingly frustrated.

"Alright, describe him again." Chris asked.

"I already told you, big guy, black hair, scar on the left side of his face, and some tribal tattoo on his right forearm." Wyatt responded.

As if on cue, the book started flipping pages by itself. "I love it when it does that." Wyatt smiled. However, rather than stopping on their demon, it instead opened on the ghostly summoning spell.

Wyatt looked at Chris curiously. "Think we should call her?"

"Well, she might be able to help us, grab the candles." Chris replied.

A few minutes later they had laid the candles out in a circle on the floor of the attic, lit them and were ready to say the spell.

"Alright, let's summon the old battleaxe." Wyatt said humorously.

"Careful." His brother warned. "She's obviously watching us."

Wyatt paled at this. "You say the spell, you're her favourite," he said, gesturing towards his little brother.

"I am not her favourite." Chris responded. "But alright."

Reading from the book, Chris said,

"_Hear these words, hear my cries,_

_Spirit from the other side, _

_Come to me, I summon thee, _

_Cross now the great divide."_

Bright lights filled the area within the candles, eventually forming the transparent spirit of their great-grandmother, Penny Halliwell.

"My boys," she smiled, before stepping out of the circle and becoming corporeal. "Aw, how I missed you," She said as she hugged both of them, after which she lightly slapped Wyatt across the face. "I am not an 'old battleaxe' young man," she scolded, "and I do not have favourites."

"Nice to see you too, Grams." Wyatt said as he massaged his reddened cheek

Grams walked over to the book and started flipping through the pages. "Now I think I can help you with your demon, he sounds a lot like someone I met a long time ago, strong, but not unbeatable. So it shouldn't take too long to vanquish him, and then Chris can go back to bed."

"Is there no privacy in this house?" Chris asked irritably. "Between Wyatt orbing into rooms unannounced, and you spying on us -"

Grams cut him off, "Do not take that tone with me Christopher. And I don't spy, I just look in every now and again to check on you all, it's my right as a grandmother to look after my family. Besides, there's not a lot to do in the afterlife, I get bored easily."

She stopped searching the book, "Is this him?"

The boys looked the page, "Yeah, that's the guy." Confirmed Wyatt.

"I thought so," said Grams. "Trox, powerful demon, there's a vanquishing potion. I faced him about 40 years ago, but he got away before I could kill him."

Chris read from the book, " 'Tribal tattoo on his right buttock'. Grams this is written in your handwriting, how could you possibly have known that?"

Penny didn't answer, and instead started staring out the window, with a nostalgic look on her face.

"Grams you didn't! You dated this guy?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"It was a long time ago!" She exclaimed. "And he promised that he had reformed, and that he wanted to date me. What can I say? He was very persuasive. I always did like a bad boy." Wyatt shuddered at this. "Anyway, after a few weeks I discovered he was still killing witches. So I had no choice but to vanquish him, but the bastard got away before I could finish him. I thought I'd wounded him enough that he would be too weak to ever make a return, apparently not though if he's re-emerged."

"I can't believe you, of all people, dated a demon." Wyatt stated.

"Oh it's a rite of passage in this family. We all date evil at some point. I've done it, your mother's done it, Phoebe and Paige have done it, Chris has done it."

Chris interjected at this point, "Woah woah woah! When did I date a demon?"

Grams faced drained of colour at this point, as if she'd said something she really shouldn't have. "Um, well, what I mean is, you know that, oh God, I'm an idiot."

"Grams, do you know something?" Asked Wyatt inquisitively.

"I know nothing!" She replied.

Chris eyed Wyatt curiously. The blonde shrugged his shoulders in response. Chris had every intention of asking his mother later what Grams was hiding.

Shutting the book and picking it up Grams said, "All right, we better get started with the potion. Chris, you come to the kitchen and help me brew it. Wyatt I need you to get me a Triskaya Plant."

"A Trisky Plant?" Asked Wyatt, screwing his face up. "What's that?"

Grams corrected him, "TriskAYA, and it's a very rare plant that we need to make the potion. So rare that I doubt your mother has it in stock."

"Alright, where can I get one?"

"The Congo." She said simply.

Wyatt was dumbfounded. Chris was smirking, "The Congo?" He asked.

"That's right. It's a small blue plant with a yellow middle and a red stalk. You should find it in the jungle. Now get moving, we've work to do." She said, as she made her way towards the door.

Wyatt's expression was priceless, Chris thought. He just stood there wide-eyed and struggling to form a coherent sentence.

"But...that...how..." He stuttered. Finally regaining the power of speech he asked, "How come Chris gets out of it?"

"Because Chris needs to help me in the kitchen," she said, Chris grinning at her side. "Now go."

"But..." He pleaded.

"I said GO!" She cried out.

Resigned to his fate, Wyatt slumped his shoulders and orbed out, saying, "I thought you didn't have favourites."

* * *

><p>Just over an hour later, Chris and Penny were in the kitchen, finishing off the potion, which had turned a sickly green colour, and was filling the room with a putrid smell of rotting fruit. Wyatt had yet to return from Africa, which had drawn some attention from Grams.<p>

"Where the hell is he? It can't be that hard to search an entire country for a tiny plant." She asked.

"Probably getting chased by hippos, or eaten by lions or something." Chris responded dismissively, not even a little concerned for his brother.

"Well, he better hurry," Grams said after tossing in the demon flesh. "The potion's about done, we just need that plant."

It was at this point that Wyatt orbed in. Chris laughed as he took in the sight of him. Wyatt looked like he had been dragged through the jungle on his hands and knees, his clothes were torn and muddy, his hair was askew and had a few twigs and leaves in it, his face and arms had some small cuts on them and he smelt like he just swam through the sewers. He was very much alive though, and more importantly, was carrying what Chris assumed was the Triskaya Plant.

Glaring at his great-grandmother, he began ranting, "You wouldn't believe what I have been through, trying to get this stupid flower. Did you know that it's the middle of the night there? Cos' I didn't. I had to hunt through the pitch-black jungle on my hands and knees, trying to find this thing. I also accidentally orbed into a lion's den, and spent twenty minutes trying to escape them. I fell into watering hole, where I was almost eaten by a hippo. I was hounded by a monkey which wouldn't stop throwing things at me; including what I'm pretty sure was his own crap. And to top it all off some of the natives tried to attack me after I unintentionally orbed into their village." He finished, breathing heavily. Looking to Chris despondently, he added, "They chased me with sticks."

Grams had remained uncharacteristically calm while being yelled at by Wyatt. Only after he was finished did she ask, "You done?"

"I think so." He said.

"Wonderful, hand over the plant."

Wyatt did as asked and Grams threw the Triskaya Plant into the mix, causing the potion to spark up and emit a puff of smoke, signifying its completion.

"Done, okay I'll bottle this up. Chris you go scry for Trox with the dagger." Grams ordered. "Wyatt, you uh, you go hose down. We'll meet in the attic in ten minutes. Move people."

* * *

><p>The three of them gathered in the attic after having completed their tasks, Wyatt looking and smelling marginally better than before. Chris had a feeling he was going to be in the shower for a long time later though, in order to truly feel clean after what he'd been through. Chris had tracked Trax to a warehouse across town. Grams was in the process of handing them vials filled with the vanquishing potion.<p>

"This guy is pretty slippery, so I'm giving you a few vials each. Use them sparingly. After we get in there –"

"Woah, wait!" Wyatt interrupted her. "What makes you think you're coming with us?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, ready to pounce on him.

"I think what Wyatt means, is that maybe you would be better staying here. It's just, you're not exactly as, how do I put this, 'fit' as you used to be." Chris said cautiously.

If looks could kill, Wyatt and Chris would be nothing but a pile of ash on the floor. "Firstly, I will have you know, I'm as 'fit' as I ever was." She stated, glaring at the two of them as they shrank under her gaze. "I'm also dead, so there isn't much he can do to me, so can it with that ageist baloney. "

"Yes ma'am." They replied in unison.

"And secondly, no way in hell am I sending a couple of kids after an upper-level demon alone." She added.

"We're allowed. We're adults!" cried Chris. Wyatt nodded his support this claim.

"Barely," She replied. "Chris you only turned 18 six months ago!"

"And we've been doing this for ages." Stated Wyatt.

"And not always with permission." She countered. That was true; Piper and Leo had explicitly forbidden their children from hunting demons until they were at least 18, unless it was a real emergency. The boys had taken 'a real emergency' to mean a number of things, and had been hunting demons for years, behind their parents' backs. They never however took Melinda with them, even though she wanted to. Annoying though she was, Wyatt and Chris were very protective of their little sister.

"Alright then," Grams said, lowering her attack. "As I was saying, I think we should split up, Chris and I will orb in at the front of the warehouse, Wyatt you go in the back. If I know Trax he'll try and slip away, so if we go in separately we can cover him from more than one angle. You ready?" She asked.

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other nervously, noticing a flaw in the plan, but not wanting to say it, in fear of another berating by their grandmother.

Penny noticed their behaviour. "Well, what is it? Spit it out."

"It's just that," Wyatt began anxiously, "You did used to date this guy. Seeing him again after all these years might bring up some old feelings, or maybe he'll be able to talk you out of it, or something, you did say he was persuasive." After saying this Wyatt immediately threw his arms up over his face, adopting a defensive pose.

To his relief, Grams didn't attack him, at least not physically anyway. "So not only am I too old to be doing this, I'm also incapable of controlling my feelings? I assure you boys, any love I once had for this man ended as soon as I realised he had betrayed me. So I promise, once we see him, I'll try to keep my hands off of him." Wyatt shuddered again.

"We'd better get going," she continued, "now after you attacked him earlier Wyatt, he's probably upped his defences, and is expecting you to return. He will not however, be expecting me. I'm hoping my presence will stun him long enough that one of us can hit him. Okay? Good, now let's go."

Grabbing Chris' arm, and nodding towards the two boys, the trio orbed out of the attic, heading towards their demon.

* * *

><p>Chris and Penny materialized in the warehouse. All around the large room were stacks of wooden crates, piled around 10 metres high, creating a clearing in the centre. Wyatt was nowhere to be seen, and Chris figured he was on the other side of the building, obstructed by the crates. Trax was off in the corner, tending to a wound that Wyatt must have inflicted earlier. As soon he noticed them, he immediately called out, and half a dozen demons shimmered in to his defence.<p>

"All right, you take the two on the right; I'll take the four on the left." Grams said, and sent a demon flying across the room.

Before Chris could complain about the unfair divide, he had to dive out of the way in order to avoid an energy ball. As another one came his way, he sent it right back to its owner, with his telekinesis, vanquishing it. Flinging another of the demons into a crate, he turned to check on his grandmother. He needed have worried though, as his grandmother was currently in the process of vanquishing her third demon while dodging attacks from a fourth, by pulling off some tight moves, moves that Chris would have struggled with. After this was over, he vowed never to question her 'fitness' again. Getting back to his own demon, he magically pulled a stack of crates down on the guy, killing him easily. Chris didn't know what was in the crates, but he was betting on it being something heavy. Turning back to his Grams, he saw that she had been knocked down by an energy ball. Removing Trax's dagger from his pocket, he threw it across the room, where it landed in the demon's chest, destroying him.

Running over to aid his fallen grandmother, and helping her up, he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Fine." She replied. "Where's your brother?

"No idea, maybe he ran into some demons too. I don't see Trax anywhere either, maybe he got away -"

"Hello Penny." Greeted Trax, as he appeared from behind one of the crates, one arm in a makeshift sling. The duo immediately pulled out their potions, ready to throw them. "Oh no you don't" the demon said, as he used his remaining arm to pull the potions out of their hands and smashed them on the other side of the room, rendering them without a method of destroying him.

Trax began to speak. "Well, we seem to be at a bit of a stalemate. You don't have a way of killing me, and I don't have a way of escaping. That blonde witch I faced earlier weakened me, although I don't see him anywhere. Perhaps I hurt him more than I thought."

"While you may have destroyed our potions, we are far from defenceless." Penny stated.

Trax looked at her fondly, "I must say I'm surprised to see you here Penny, I'd heard you died of a heart attack. Could it be that I broke your heart so much that it just gave up?"

"Oh please," she scowled at him, "I died years after we broke up. And as for my being here, well after I realised you were still around, I promised to finally make you pay, so I had my grandsons summon me. And I swear, you are not getting away from me this time."

Trax smirked, "Grandsons? I see only one of them here, and he doesn't look like much."

"Hey!" A voice called, "I'm the only one that gets to insult him."

Following the voice, Trax, Penny and Chris looked up to the top on one of the crate stacks. Gazing down at them was a dark figure, hidden in the shadows.

Trax considered the newcomer, looking up he asked, "And you would be?"

Emerging from the shadows and smirking was Wyatt, who had somehow painted his face with tribal symbols, "Me Wyatt" he replied, "You very bad man, you hurt Wyatt's family, Wyatt make you pay!"

"What the hell is he doing?" Asked Chris.

"Now!" Wyatt yelled, "Prepare for battle! AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI"

Chris watched in disbelief as Wyatt jumped off the top of the crate and swung across the room on a rope tethered to the ceiling, screaming a war cry. Trax was completely stunned and was caught unawares when Wyatt kicked him and launched him across the room into a wooden crate. Wyatt jumped from the rope and executed a perfect landing, and used his powers to hold Trax in place.

Wyatt threw Grams a potion and said, "Grandmother, you take potion, make bad man go boom."

"Er right," she replied. Positioning herself in front of Trax, ready to vanquish him, she said sadly, "I'm sorry it had to end this way, I really am, I just want you to know, I really loved you."

"And I loved you. Come Penny, let me go from this, we can still be together, it can be just like old times!" Pleaded Trax.

Penny considered him, "Do you mean that? Maybe it's not too late for us."

"Grams!" Chris warned.

Penny smiled, "Just kidding boys." Trax's face fell. With a laugh she threw the potion, causing him to burst into flames before he exploded.

"Well Wyatt," Chris said, a few moments after Trax was vanquished. "I think this is easily the craziest thing you've ever done. Nice entrance though, inspired by your time in The Congo?"

"Me see monkeys swing from vines," was his reply. "Me think it look fun. All me need is loincloth now."

Chris winced at this, "Please don't start wearing a loincloth, or I'll be forced to burn my eyes out with a blowtorch."

The eldest member of the group turned to look at them, "Well boys, I got the pleasure of killing one my exes, Wyatt discovered the pleasure of finding his inner Tarzan, and Chris now has the pleasure of finally getting to bed. What do you say we go home?"

"Good idea, me hungry. Fighting bad men hard work." Said Wyatt.

Chris sighed, "He's going to be doing that for a while isn't he?"

"Probably," replied Grams, "But you're going to have to suffer it alone, I have an afterlife to get back to."

Chris sighed again, "I hate my life." He said before orbing him and his great-grandmother out, leaving Wyatt alone in the empty warehouse.

"Hey, family no wait for Wyatt, that make Wyatt sad." His stomach rumbled. "Me still hungry, maybe Chris make Wyatt special cookies!"

"Chris!" He called before orbing after his brother, determined to keep Chris awake to make him cookies, even if it meant threatening to wear a loincloth.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Chapter 3 will be up in a few days. Reviews are greatly appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

**Cowboys and Clichés**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed._

A demon escapes to the past to prevent Wyatt and Chris from being born, the boys follow him.

* * *

><p>"Wyatt look out!" yelled Chris, as he pushed his brother out of the way of a fireball. The two of them had been watching a movie in the living room, when a demon shimmered in, disrupting their activity. Now they were launched into full battle mode, intent on taking this guy out.<p>

"Thanks," replied Wyatt, after he landed on the floor, "but is it just me, or does he not seem that interested in us?"

Wyatt had a point, since materializing in the house; the demon had been avoiding their attacks, only firing off a fireball or two to distract them, his attentions seemingly focused elsewhere.

"Maybe he knows he doesn't stand a chance?" Chris suggested.

As the demon ran up the stairs to the next level, the boys cried out in unison, "The book!"

Demons attempted to steal the book at least twice a month, very rarely succeeding. But there was always a chance. Together they orbed to the attic, in order to protect the ancient tome. However, after arriving, they found the room deserted, and the Book of Shadows in the same position as it always was.

"Where is he?" Asked Chris.

"Maybe he's slow?" Wyatt responded. "Or maybe he's not after the book, but something on the mid-level."

Chris thought about this. "But there is nothing down there, just bedrooms."

After hearing a crash from below them, the boys ran off down the stairs in search of the intruder. They followed the noise into their parents' bedroom. The normally pristine room looked like a tornado hit it. Drawers had been emptied, clothes strewn about the floor, the bed overturned. Their demon was currently hunched over what appeared to be Leo's old army trunk, muttering some incantation.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked Wyatt.

The demon smirked at them, "Sorry boys, if I can't kill you now, I'll have to go back and wipe you out from before."

Chris looked at him curiously. "Before? Before what?"

The demon smirked again, and finished saying the spell. At once a strange light filled the room. After the light subsided a little, the boys saw a circular portal appear in the middle in the room. After leering at them, the demon jumped through the gateway.

"What's that?" Asked Wyatt.

"A portal I think. We better follow him; find out what he's up to." Chris responded.

Wyatt agreed with him, and the two of them jumped through the portal, a split-second before it closed, venturing after the demon to wherever he had gone.

* * *

><p>The boys landed in the dirt. After pulling themselves up, they took a good look around. The demon, who was nowhere in sight, had led them into the middle of a desert. Endless orange vistas surrounded them, with a few large rock formations here and there, and mountains in the distance. Behind them was a small town, comprised of a dozen or so wooden buildings, complete with an old-timey saloon and horses in the street.<p>

"Chris...?" Wyatt asked slowly, as he took in the sight that greeted them.

"I know Wyatt." Chris replied, "But maybe it's just a re-enactment, a tourist attraction." He added hopefully.

"I don't see any tourists." Wyatt said nervously, "Nor do I see the demon, or a way home."

"We'll worry about that later. We better check the town out; see where we are, or rather, _when _we are."

While walking through the town it was starting to become apparent that this was not some tourist attraction, and Chris suspected that they had travelled into the past. His suspicions were confirmed when they found a newspaper outside the general store.

"May 18th 1854." Wyatt read. "Well I always wanted to see what the old west looked like." He added smiling.

"Stop smiling Wyatt, this is bad, this is very very bad. You know the rules about time travel; we might end up messing with the future if we aren't careful."

Wyatt contemplated this, "I think we should be more concerned with our demon, and what he's planning to do here."

"You're right," Chris agreed, "But for now we should get some different outfits. We're beginning to attract attention." He gestured down towards their 21st Century attire, which was drawing strange looks from some of the locals.

Finding a quiet spot behind the store, out of sight from the mortals, the boys conjured up more era appropriate clothing. Chris had opted for a low key outfit, something designed to allow him to blend in with the natives. Wyatt on the other hand, ever the master of overstatement, had gone in the opposite direction. Currently decked out in an oversized Stetson, spurs on his boots and a poncho, he looked like he just stepped off the set of a John Wayne movie. Chris couldn't see, but he wouldn't be surprised if Wyatt had a pistol on his belt. He'd even bothered chewing a piece of straw. Chris had to credit his attention to detail.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Asked Chris, as the duo emerged back on to the main street.

"I'd have to guess somewhere in the South." Wyatt replied, looking around.

Chris eyed him sarcastically, "Very astute Sherlock, what was your first clue?"

Wyatt glared at him.

"I meant, why we are we here? What significance does this place have that the demon had to come here?"

Wyatt considered this, and tried to remember what the demon had said earlier. "Alright think back to what the demon said in the manor, he said if couldn't kill us now; he'd have to go back to before in order to wipe us out. Maybe he's travelled back in time in order to kill one of our ancestors, stopping us from being born."

"You think so?" Chris asked.

"Makes sense, but I didn't think there were any Warren witches who lived in the Deep South."

"That's because there weren't." Chris stated, thinking back to when his mother had forced him to learn their family history. "Warren witches always lived on the east coast, until one our ancestors discovered the Nexus in San Francisco, and moved there, but they never lived in the South."

Wyatt screwed up his face in confusion, "Then what the hell are we doing here?"

"Unless," Chris thought, "maybe the Warrens aren't the target. Maybe the other side of our family is."

"Dad's side?" Wyatt asked.

"Well yeah, think about it, it was dad's old trunk he was searching, probably for something to create a connection to the past. Wiping out that side of the family still prevents our birth, but because there are no witches among them, he won't have much of a challenge."

"So wait," Wyatt said, trying to put all the information together. "This guy came back to kill dad, stopping him from earning the chance to become a Whitelighter? Well then we have to find dad. Where do you think he'd be?"

Chris sighed; his brother really was an idiot sometimes. "Wyatt, dad won't be born for another 70 years. He's old, but he's not that old. No, the demon probably came back a few generations earlier so that the Elders won't become aware that he plans to prevent the birth of a future Whitelighter."

"Gotcha, so now what?" Asked Wyatt.

Chris answered him, "We should ask around town, see if anybody has seen our demon."

"Good idea, we should go to the bar first."

"Why the bar?" Enquired Chris.

"Because I've been watching Western movies for years and the main character always finds out everything he needs to in the saloon." Stated Wyatt.

"Yeah but Wyatt those are movies, this is real life."

"Still, it could be useful. Now let's go." And he began walking towards the local drinking establishment. Chris sighed again, and followed him.

* * *

><p>Out of all the clichés the boys had encountered since their arrival into the past, the saloon was easily the worst offender. And while Chris was aware that they weren't technically clichés considering that this was the original source of all the movies and other works of art that would follow in the decades to come, he felt that the point still stood. Entering through the saloon doors, the bar was a relatively dark mid-sized room, filled with tables. There was a poker game going on in one of the corners, and a piano was being lightly played under a staircase. Several of the men in the bar had women on their laps, and Chris had a feeling that they were prostitutes, judging by their clothing, and flirtatious behaviour toward the men. Most unnervingly however, was the fact that everyone in the room seemed to be carrying a gun, and that the all the patrons stopped talking and focused all their attentions on Wyatt and Chris as soon as they entered the building.<p>

"Hi there!" said Wyatt cheerily, oblivious to the less-than-friendly stares they were getting.

"Umm Wyatt, maybe you should tone down it down a bit," whispered Chris nervously, as one of the customers growled at them.

"Easy Clive," came from a voice from the corner. Emerging from the shadows came a middle-aged man dressed in an apron and carrying a few glasses. "Don't you lot have anything better to do?" he spoke to the customers. The onlookers reluctantly returned to their own business.

"Sorry about them, they're not used to newcomers," the stranger announced to the brothers, walking towards the bar and motioning for them to follow him. "Name's Jack, I run this joint. You two just passin' through?"

Joining him at the bar, and taking a seat on a stool, Chris answered him, "Err yeah, how'd you know?"

"We don't get a lot of visitors in these parts, and most that come, leave shortly after. Folks round here aren't the most welcoming."

"You seem nice enough." Chris said.

"Being nice is good for business." Jack stated simply. "Now can I help you two folks?"

Wyatt began to speak, "Ah reckon you can, we're lookin' fer a man, long hair, tattoo on his face, black jacket, perhaps you seen him?" He said with a very noticeable Southern drawl.

Chris narrowed his eyes at him, making a mental note to slap his brother later.

"Can't say that I have, doesn't mean that he hasn't been through town though, I'll let you know if I see him. You two got names?" Jack replied.

Wyatt spoke without thinking, "Wyatt 'nd Chris."

"Wyatt?" Jack asked, "Any relation to Tom Wyatt?"

Oh yeah, Chris was definitely slapping Wyatt later, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to find out more from the barman. Tom was obviously one of their ancestors, and they needed to protect him. "No relation, just a coincidence. But just who is this 'Tom Wyatt'? Where is he?"

"Town doctor," Jack answered, "office is a few doors down. He left this morning to get some supplies a few towns over, should be back in a few hours. You're welcome to wait here while you wait though. You can have a few drinks, and perhaps some company."

"Company?" asked Wyatt.

Jack nodded towards a corner of the room. Following his gaze the boys saw a few prostitutes, waving at them suggestively. Paling at the sight of them, they came up with excuses, and made to leave the saloon.

"I would but I have a girl back home," Chris said.

"Yeah, and they're uh, they're not mah type, sorry. We should probably look for our guy, but thanks for everythin', and let us know if you hear anythin' about him. Bye." Wyatt spoke, as the two backed out of the bar, taking care to avoid bumping into the hostile locals. After they made their way to the (relative) safety of the street, they began walking through the town.

"Alright," Chris said as they walked, "Tom Wyatt must be who the demon is trying to kill. So as soon as he gets back, we tail him. Once the demon shows up, we vanquish him. With him dead, our link to the past ought to be destroyed and we should return to the future."

"Should return to the future?" Wyatt asked in his normal voice.

Chris stopped him, "Well it's not an exact science, I can't be certain. And what the hell was with that accent?"

Wyatt shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, when in Rome dude."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Well we better find a place to hide; I don't want to have to deal with any more locals if I can avoid it."

"Good call." Wyatt agreed, and the two made off up the road, intent on finding somewhere safe to stay.

* * *

><p>The boys had taken refuge on the roof of the general store, hidden behind a large sign. This was perfect for two reasons. Firstly, from their vantage point, they could observe the whole town, without being seen. And secondly, the store was directly across from the Doctor's Office, meaning they could see when their innocent got back, and if the demon attacked him there. So they had spent the last few hours on the roof, baking under the Southern Sun, forcing Wyatt to shed his heavy poncho and tossing it to the side, with a sad look on his face. They had however gotten a chance to view what life was like out on the frontier, from their observation point. Chris had actually seen a typical shoot out happen in the middle of the street, between the Sheriff and a Bandit. Chris began muttering about 'tired stereotypes', prompting Wyatt to ask 'What's a cliché?' before Chris slapped him upside the head. Now to their immense relief, the sun was going down, and the doctor had returned to his office, making Chris and Wyatt lie in wait.<p>

"Chris, can I ask you something?" Wyatt pondered.

"Wyatt, for the last time, if you still don't know where babies come from, then ask someone else, I'm sick of telling you."

"Funny." Wyatt glowered at him.

Chris laughed, "I thought so, now what is it?"

"It's about dad."

"Shoot."

"It's just that," Wyatt began, "If dad was born was the 1920's and died in the 40's during the war, then that means he was our age when he was killed, right?"

"Yet another brilliant observation from Wyatt. Would you like a gold star? Or a lollipop?" Chris said sarcastically.

"You're mean." Wyatt responded darkly.

"I know, was there something else?"

Wyatt began again, "Yeah, if dad became a Whitelighter in his late teens, and as his body stopped aging at that point, then how come in some of moms old photos, like at their wedding, does dad look like he's about 30? It doesn't make any sense."

"Wyatt, we're a hundred and seventy years in the past trying to prevent a demon from killing our great-great grandfather, therefore preventing us from being born and erasing us from existence. Not a lot about our lives makes sense. When we get back, ask him yourself. Now hush, I'm trying to watch out for this guy." Chris responded.

Focusing his attentions back on the office, he noticed a figure shimmering into the upper level. Grabbing Wyatt and orbing them to the demon, he discovered Tom Wyatt nowhere in sight, and prayed that he was downstairs, out of harm's way. The demon however, looked stunned to see them there.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked nervously.

"You need to learn how to close your portals as soon you go through them." Chris said smirking.

"But-but- that can't be, how did –"

Chris cut him off, "oh stop blubbering, you're embarrassing yourself. Kill him Wyatt."

Wyatt did as instructed, throwing his arm towards the demon, causing him to be blasted to smithereens. Almost as soon as he had died, a white light engulfed the boys, and they felt themselves being dragged out of the room. Reappearing in Piper and Leo's bedroom, Chris noticed that it was still a mess, the demon having wrecked most of it in his quest to try and open the portal.

"Look at the state of this place. We better clean this up before mom gets home, or she'll kill us. Wyatt you start clearing some of this mess away and I'll go downstairs and get a couple of brooms." Chris said, as he walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

Returning to the bedroom a few minutes later he found Wyatt standing in the centre, head bowed, he clearly hadn't moved since they got back.

"Wyatt?" He asked slowly, "Is everything okay?"

No reply, but Chris swore he heard a sniffle.

"Wyatt you're scaring me, now what's wrong?"

Wyatt raised his head, showing his face. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I forgot my poncho." He said dejectedly.

Chris rolled his eyes and threw a broom at him, aiming for his head.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think in the reviews. Chapter Four will go up as soon as I get around to writing it._


End file.
